


菟丝子

by sincereco



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincereco/pseuds/sincereco
Summary: 朱正廷状态不好的时候会变成一只兔子。





	菟丝子

朱正廷状态不好的时候会变成一只兔子。

“这么大！”蔡徐坤搂住尤长靖塞进自己怀里的大花兔。  
“他本人183好吗？”尤长靖忙着把背上鼓鼓囊囊的背包卸下来。  
“这难道还跟身高有关吗？”蔡徐坤低头看了看，兔子正偏着脑袋瞪着大眼睛瞧他，他第一次注意到兔子原来也长着这样又长又翘的睫毛。  
“那当然啦！”尤长靖一边在背包里翻找着一边朝他瞪了一眼，“你是没见过陈立农那只云豹诶，简直吓死人了，越长越大，都不晓得灵体界怎么还会有这么凶悍的物种，一般不都是温顺型的用来配补性格的吗？”  
蔡徐坤闻言赶紧把嘴边的话咽了回去，他的灵体是一只幼年的狮子，虽说初中过后他就再也没切换过灵体状态就是了，不知道现在是不是也会变成成年的状态。  
尤长靖翻出一本薄薄的小册子，“呐，注意事项我都记在里面了。其实很简单的，正廷很讲卫生，这是他的兔厕所，他会自己去用，然后这是他的兔粮和干草，还有水碗。”  
尤长靖絮絮叨叨地交代着，门外传来几下不耐烦的喇叭声。  
“好啦好啦，你自己注意看就知道了，不行就给我打电话。拜托了拜托了！我走啦！朱朱你要乖哦！”尤长靖伸手摸了摸兔子的头，转身慌慌张张往外走去。  
“哦对了，要防着他吃糖！他会偷糖吃！”走到院门口他又回头喊了一句。车里陈立农探头跟蔡徐坤挥手打了个招呼，出租车就载着二人赶飞机去了。  
蔡徐坤掂了掂怀里的兔子，感觉到他有点紧张发抖，于是抱着他放到沙发上，兔子立刻钻进沙发上的毛毯里躲了起来。

四人是大学时认识的。舞蹈系的朱正廷和声乐系的尤长靖因为校庆演出结成好友，进而认识了尤长靖的室友陈立农和陈立农乐队的朋友蔡徐坤。大学毕业后朱正廷开了个舞蹈工作室，和尤长靖合住在一起，尤长靖和陈立农结伴全国各地跑场演出，蔡徐坤在本地开了个酒吧，时不时自己也登台打个碟。  
头天晚上四人刚在蔡徐坤的酒吧聚过，没想到一觉醒来朱正廷变了身，尤长靖正好有通告要赶，只好临时把变身的室友送到蔡徐坤这里来。  
朱正廷和蔡徐坤其实算不上太熟，基本就是通过各自的密友而被绑进了同一个好友圈，由此定期碰面聚个餐，大家一起去对方的演出捧个场。现在一下子接手最脆弱状态下的朱正廷，蔡徐坤觉得压力山大。他把背包里的东西拿出来一一安置好，然后在沙发上坐下，连着毯子一起把大兔子抱在怀里，开始认真研读尤长靖留下的指南手册。  
《肉兔饲养细则》  
蔡徐坤看着标题满头黑线。  
“你那么精瘦怎么会是肉兔。”蔡徐坤拍了拍毛毯里鼓起的一大坨，“好吧，就算是也是最好看的一只。”  
兔子在毯子里转了个圈，探出脑袋来看他。  
蔡徐坤乐了，伸手刮他的鼻子，“你又听不懂，还知道这是好话呢。”  
兔子舔舔他的手，把头凑到他的手里示意他继续摸不要停。  
蔡徐坤一手捋着丰厚软滑的兔毛，一手举着手册研究兔子的习性，兔子很快在他怀里越来越放松，最后竟然睡着了，还打起了小呼噜。蔡徐坤第一次收获这种信任，颇为惊喜，又担心吵醒他，正好头天晚上闹得晚也没睡好，索性就窝上沙发搂着他一起睡了。

蔡徐坤梦见自己打碟时音响一直出爆破音，怎么都调不好，吓得出了一身冷汗惊醒过来。睁眼一看，大兔子正坐在他的胸口捧着脑袋洗脸。他回溯了一下残存的梦境，抬手顺着兔子的脊背捋了捋毛，无奈地笑着捏捏他的短尾巴。兔子见他醒了，凑过来闻他的脸，毛毛蹭得他痒痒的。  
“好了好了宝宝，再蹭下去我就离过敏爆发不远了。”他笑着去挡小兔脸。  
兔子后退一点，居高临下端庄地看着他。  
“宝宝，我叫你什么好呢？”他伸手戳戳那两只大耳朵，“叫你正廷好奇怪，朱朱，又有点肉麻，”他把两个耳朵拨下来，“叫你小猪吧，小肉兔？”  
兔子甩头躲开他的手，轻轻咬了咬他的指头。  
“你不喜欢吗？”他忍不住又去拨耳朵，耳背上薄薄的一层绒毛摸上去很舒服，“你看耳朵垂下来就是小猪呀！”  
蔡徐坤笑着一遍遍从根部轻抚到近似透明的耳尖，手中神经密布的兔耳朵便一次次轻颤，兔子在他胸口卧下来，眼睛微阖享受新一轮的按摩。

之后蔡徐坤起来弄了吃的，看着兔子吃饱喝足后躲躲藏藏地去他的专属厕所排除了便意，就陪他在小院里跑来跑去地玩，把兔子高兴得跳起腾空剪刀腿，兴奋得要命。  
“你这功夫变成兔子了都有啊！”蔡徐坤赞叹道，拿着手机拍个不停。  
兔子跑过来绕着他的腿转圈圈。  
“累了吧？”蔡徐坤把兔子抱回屋里，拿毛巾把他上下擦擦干净，又搂在怀里哄他睡觉，自己就坐在电脑前捣鼓起音乐。

傍晚他给酒吧经理发了个消息说自己今天不去店里了，顺便在朋友圈晒了一圈下午的舞蹈兔。  
兔子在他怀里安逸地舔着毛。  
“小猪，给你听我下午新做的remix。”蔡徐坤拔掉耳机把新作放给兔子听，“等你变回来，下次再一起去现场，一定炸到不行。”  
兔子坐起来竖着耳朵很专心的样子，乌溜溜的眼珠子盯着他，过一会儿又像是不感兴趣，缩回一团耳朵也耷拉下去，摸摸索索地去舔他的裤子。  
“你不喜欢吗？”蔡徐坤摸着他的头安抚他，“可能对于你的大耳朵来说太吵了吧。”  
他抱起兔子离开了工作室，到餐厅去弄晚餐。

一人一兔一起在沙发上窝着边看电视边吃东西。蔡徐坤抱着速食盖饭，兔子捧着一蓬干草。吃完蔡徐坤掰了只香蕉，分了一小块给兔子。  
“长靖说你不能吃糖，那就用香蕉替代补偿一下，”蔡徐坤趴在兔子旁边看他吭哧吭哧地吃得特别满足，“就这一小块作为今天乖小猪的表扬，不能告诉他哦。”  
兔子吃完过来舔他的手，表示还想要。  
“那再加一点点，最后一点点。”蔡徐坤无法抗拒地又给了一小块。然后搂着兔子一起看电视。

九点多钟窗外突然传来喇叭声。  
“蔡徐坤，”一个女人大声喊道，“你不回短信不去酒吧，你躲什么躲。”  
兔子的耳朵倏地竖起来。  
蔡徐坤叹了口气，抱着兔子去开门。  
“Amy，我昨天说了我不去，你这是何必。”蔡徐坤拉开门，一个高挑美艳的姑娘踩着恨天高气势汹汹地冲进来。  
察觉到怀里的兔子立刻紧绷起来，蔡徐坤赶紧把他搂紧了些。  
“Dave说你在家养兔子，搞什么，你真的是在养兔子？”姑娘那一手美甲伸过来就要摸，兔子的小爪子抠进蔡徐坤的指头，嘴里不住地低吼。  
“小东西还挺凶，叫什么呀？”  
蔡徐坤被她这圈不着边际的话弄得有点懵，“朱…小猪。”  
兔子好像踹了他一下，蔡徐坤又紧了紧胳膊，“Amy，我昨天跟你说得很清楚了，我没有兴趣，也觉得没有意义。”  
“可是我有兴趣，也觉得很有意义啊。”Amy显然对各种抗拒都很不敏感，硬是上手捋了把兔毛。“哎哟这手感真是绝了。”  
蔡徐坤一个没抱住，兔子一轮连环踢蹿出了他的怀抱，眨眼就躲不见了。  
蔡徐坤无奈先领着Amy进屋，Amy脱了恨天高，跟在他后面拿出一叠文件走到客厅坐下。  
“我的微信你也不加，我给你在酒吧留的材料你也不看，这么好的机会你为什么要白白错过？”  
蔡徐坤垂眸看着封面上XXX-DJ大赛的标题，“我对我现在的生活很满意，在我自己的酒吧做我自己的音乐，我对这些不感兴趣。”  
“你不想让你的音乐被更多人听到吗？”  
“有很多途径可以做到这点。”  
“什么途径？播放量不超过三位数的个人频道？”Amy性子急，脾气立刻就上来了。  
蔡徐坤换了个坐姿，靠在沙发上不置可否，“我无所谓。”  
“那我真是替你那些精彩的作品不值。”Amy起身俯视他，“你为什么要辜负自己的才华和青春？”  
“有吗？”蔡徐坤一脸漠然。  
Amy难以置信地盯着他看了半晌，蔡徐坤平静地与她对视，终于Amy把包里的几叠材料全掏出来扔在了茶几上，“随你的大便吧！”扭头就往外走去。  
蔡徐坤坐着没动，视线僵硬地从桌上的材料上转开。  
“啊啊啊啊啊我的鞋子！”Amy尖叫着捞起自己的恨天高，一滩兔尿撒在一旁的地上。  
蔡徐坤起身张望不见兔子的影子，Amy检查完鞋子并没有弄脏，回头狠狠白了蔡徐坤一眼，踏上战靴愤恨地走了。

蔡徐坤擦干净地板，绕着屋里找了几圈，最后在工作室的电脑桌下面找到了兔子。  
他把兔子抱起来在电脑前坐下。  
“你很讨厌Amy吗？干嘛要在她的鞋子旁边撒尿呢？”蔡徐坤揉着兔子的前额温柔地问道。兔子情绪不高地缩成一团。  
“好吧，我们不说这些不开心的，来看些令人愉悦的东西吧。”蔡徐坤点开自己的文件夹，“我不开心的时候啊，就喜欢看你跳舞的视频，我录了好多呢，一场都没有落下。”  
屏幕上朱正廷一袭白衫，在悠远的古曲中腾展翩飞。  
“最纯粹的美，蕴含最宁静柔和的强大力量。”蔡徐坤停下捋毛的手，望着屏幕说道，面上带着一丝无可捉摸的神往。  
兔子把头缩进他的手里，蔡徐坤又安抚地摸起他的头来。

夜里蔡徐坤在床的另一侧给兔子用毯子垒了个小窝，可是他跟着一起睡下不久，兔子就从床上跳起来跑出了房间，他追出去看到兔子躲进客厅角落的盆栽后面不肯出来，折腾半天也只好作罢由他去了。

第二天一醒，蔡徐坤就惦记着兔子立刻爬了起来，一看他又回到了床上的小窝，正坐得端端正正地看着自己。他伸手过去把兔子捞进怀里，又倒回床上。  
“早啊，小猪。”他歪头用下巴蹭蹭兔子的头顶。兔子探着鼻子在他的领口嗅来嗅去。  
他伸手制住不安分的小脑袋。“你这样变身，你的舞室不会误事吗？也不知道长靖帮你请了几天假。”  
蔡徐坤想想觉得这事还是紧迫，摸出手机给尤长靖打了个电话，对方辛苦演出完正在补眠，被吵醒后朝他发了一通无名火。  
“好吧，反正你的工作不会掉链子就行。”挂了电话了解清楚的蔡徐坤摸摸兔头说道。兔子乖乖地趴在他的怀里，凑过来软软地舔他的手。

上午又在愉快的逗兔子中度过。下午蔡徐坤抱着兔子看了一部心爱的文艺电影，然后各种摆拍发布朋友圈展示文化兔的风采。晚上蔡徐坤再次翘掉了酒吧的班，独自坐到了电脑桌前。  
他把自己做的音轨一条条打开听。  
兔子在客厅自己跑了一阵，找进屋来跳到他腿上。  
一人一兔安静地听着音乐。  
“其实我知道这是个很好的机会。”蔡徐坤的视线追着平滑前进的进度条，“不仅是比赛成名，更是与人交流切磋，拓展创作的维度。”  
他低头看着兔子竖得高高的大耳朵，“如果是你，一定会把握住这样的机会。”  
他再次陷入沉默，手上有一搭没一搭地顺着兔毛。  
“我初中时，参加过很多这样的比赛，”良久，整个作品列表进入了新一轮的循环，蔡徐坤重新开口说道，“唱歌的，吉他演奏的，跳舞的，说唱的，甚至诗朗诵的。”  
他低头自嘲地笑了笑，“我那时，有无尽的热情去展示自己。”  
怀里的兔子仰着头看着他。  
“后来，后来就倦了，不是因为没有成绩，其实有一些很不错的成绩，但是慢慢变成为了名次而去比赛，失去了那种享受自我的感觉。”他顿了顿，摇了摇头，“也可能是开始享受另一种膨胀的自我吧。然后有一次遇到一个哗众取宠的评委，无中生有地污蔑我的原创作品是抄袭的，我突然就再也提不起参赛的劲头。说是叛逆也好，说是委顿也罢，各种奇怪的念头都涌上来，我开始觉得这些是在亵渎我钟爱的音乐。”  
蔡徐坤把兔子头顶的毛细致地分到两侧梳成一个中分。  
“现在想来，也不过就是一个矫枉过正的借口。”他把兔子转过来欣赏造型，忍着笑用手机拍了一堆照片。“找回平衡的中点原来这样难。我既庆幸于自己坚守了对音乐的真心，也知道自己如今欠缺的正是当初一往无前的勇气。”  
他手指画着圈把兔子的头毛从中分揉成一个带着旋的圆圈，兔子微眯着眼开始享受别样的按摩。

临睡兔子没再从床上的小窝跑走，顺服地在属于他的一半床铺上进入了梦乡。

次日一早，内心对兔子的责任感再次驱使蔡徐坤睁眼就从被窝里坐了起来，然而他身旁不再是毯子垒成的小小兔窝，而是一个侧身而卧的颀长青年。朱正廷夜半回复了人形，现下腰上搭着毯子，看上去睡得正香。  
蔡徐坤小心地缩回被子里，尽量没使床铺发生一丝变形。他纵容自己放肆地欣赏朱正廷恬静的睡颜，但是克制地没有往光裸的肩膀或是胸腹多看上一眼。  
朱正廷的眼睛慢慢睁开一条缝，蔡徐坤没有来得及在他突然睁大前闭上自己的眼睛。  
四目相对，蔡徐坤的耳朵缓缓染上红晕。  
“你拍了那么多我跳舞的视频。”朱正廷突然开口说道。  
蔡徐坤猛地瞪大眼睛，“怎么可…灵体明明…”惊愕使他几乎难以说完这句话，而后知后觉的尴尬更是瞬间涨红整脸。  
“你成年后就没切过灵体吧？”朱正廷嘴角噙着一丝笑，“成年灵体在精神感受上与本人无异，你不知道吗？”  
蔡徐坤的脑中疯狂地追溯着过去两天自己说过做过的一切，绝望地只想自我毁灭。  
“你知道我为什么会突然变身吗？”朱正廷决定不再折磨眼前的可怜人，主动切换了话题。  
蔡徐坤摇了摇头。  
朱正廷移开视线不再看他，“因为我当晚看到Amy又去酒吧找你，我以为那又是一个想找你献身的女人。”  
蔡徐坤已经在夺命连环击打之下丧失了开口言语的能力。  
“上周我收到了法国MM舞团的邀请，我梦寐以求的位置。可是那意味着我要离开这里，”朱正廷轻声说道，“离开你。即便只是偶尔在台下感受你的音乐生命，偶尔跟你喝次酒，跳支舞。以后都再也不可能了。”  
“那晚我想与你正式道别，结果Amy闯过来，令我惊觉自己的可笑。回家后就再也承受不住情绪的起伏。”他缓慢地重新对视上蔡徐坤的眼睛，“所以Amy不是我以为的那样，那你呢？你是我以为的那样吗？”  
蔡徐坤努力咽下喉中的干涩，“我第一次跟着他俩去看你演出，看到台下你被表演系的美女们包围，我就以为…”  
两人都绷不住笑出声来。朱正廷笑到翻身趴在床上，把脸埋进枕头里才逐渐平息下来。  
他扭过头来看着蔡徐坤，眼角带着一抹湿润，“你应该去参加那个比赛，真的是个很好的机会。”  
蔡徐坤看着他没有说话，眼里是不曾流露过的温柔情意。

两年后，午夜柏林Berghain。  
晚间在Mitte区结束演出的朱正廷卸下舞妆，与几个团员结伴来到这间久负盛名的夜店。门卫对于一众气质独特的舞者没有多加阻拦便全部放行通过了。  
进入迷醉光影的空间，电音脉动渗入肌理，台上新晋当红DJ - KUN善用音乐魔力颠倒众人。  
如今他们相遇在世界各地，相爱在每一程为梦想的奔腾。  
融入狂热的舞池，朱正廷感受到清晰如昨的磅礴动力，一如初见于校外地下酒吧里的简陋舞台下，乐声挑动心弦的震颤，经久不绝。

 

小彩蛋：大兔子放过Amy的恨天高没有直接尿在鞋子上是因为鞋子是Gucci的，实在过于美貌。 :目


End file.
